suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Wheeler
"Fifty of his old friends in one place. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Unnamed mother Amy Wheeler |job=Messenger |path=Sniper Spree Killer (later) |mo=Shooting |status=Incarcerated |actor=Noel Fisher |appearance="One Shot Kill" }} Jason Wheeler is a long distance serial killer (and later spree killer) who appeared in "One Shot Kill". History Jason's father was Master Sergeant﻿ James Wheeler, a talented sniper in the U.S. Army. He taught his son marksmanship, turning him into a very proficient sniper. In an attempt to show off his skills, Jason killed Ted Grunberg, a schoolmate. The case was never tied to him or his father and the death was attributed to a stray bullet. Jason tried to join the Army, the Marine Corps, and to get a job for various private defense contractors, but his father wrote letters to all of them asking them not to hire Jason because of his unstable behavior and rage issues. Jason then killed him with a blow to the head in revenge. Though he was the prime suspect for that killing, investigators didn't have enough evidence to arrest him. Jason then moved in with his older sister, Amy, and got a job as a messenger. Shortly before One Shot Kill, when James Wheeler's military memorial service was to be held, Jason began a killing spree, sniping random people on the streets of Chicago. After killing four people, Jason began to devolve, killing two people in one shooting before attempting to kill three people in another event, but failed to murder any of them. He then went to his father's memorial service, intending to kill everyone there, but the Red Cell team arrived and managed to apprehend him. Modus Operandi Jason killed the majority of his victims by sniping them with a bolt action rifle from 300-400 yards away, killing them with clean head shots. Before leaving his sniping spot, he picked up the shell casings, which he kept as trophies. Profile The UnSub is obviously a highly talented sniper, meaning he probably has a history in the military, SWAT, or private defense contractors﻿. He is white, 25-35 years old, and likely has a history of bar room fights or workplace aggression. His random choice of victims suggest that he carries feelings of displaced anger. Snipers in general are intelligent, patient, disciplined, and focused. They are also very controlling and have high self-esteem. They feel invincible and prefer to keep people at a distance emotionally. The fact that he keeps upping the ante and challenging himself more and more suggests that he has some kind of endgame in mind, such as a suicide by cop or a massive shooting. Known Victims * Ted Grunberg * Master Sergeant James Wheeler * The single-homicide shootings: ** An unnamed white male jogger ** An unnamed black woman ** An unnamed retiree ** Carl Langstrom * The double homicide: Mahtouk Balli and Jennifer Conway * The attempted triple homicide: An unnamed woman * The attack at James Wheeler's memorial service: ** Numerous unnamed attendants ** Unnamed late attendant ** Gina LaSalle ** Mick Rawson * Note: In the beginning of the episode, before Jason commits his fifth known shooting, it is shown that he has a row of five shell casings in his room, one of which was from his killing of Ted Grunberg. Since he had only shot and killed a total of four people at the time, one shell casing is unaccounted for. It's possible that the second shell casing represents his father and wasn't fired at a human target. ** However, after his murder of Carl Langstrom, a shot shows only four of the five shell casings, and Jason added a fifth shell casing in the row. Category: Incarcerated Category: Spree Killers Category: Serial Killers